


So excited

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At long last.





	So excited

Our tale starts in the tent outside The Burrow after Bill and Fleur's wedding, Elphias Doge is excited to finally meet Harry Potter.

Horace reminded him, "He'll be disguised as a Weasley."

Elphias smiled. "I bet you ten galleons I'll still be able to tell which one is him, Horace."

Horace smirked. "I'm not going to take you up on that one, my dear Elphias. I trust that I would lose."

Elphias jumped out of his chair and declared, "There he is!"

Horace glanced at the Weasley he was pointing at and asked, "Are you sure that's him?"

Elphias grinned. "Absolutely positive."

The Weasley cousin approached them and whispered, "Elphias, right? It's me, Harry."

Horace chuckled. "He had you sussed out as soon as he saw you, my boy."

Harry gasped. "Is it that obvious?"

Elphias reassured him, "Not at all, to the untrained eye you're just another Weasley."

Harry guessed, "But, you're an expert?"

Horace assured him, "He's an expert when it comes to you."

Harry beamed, "Well, it's an honour to meet the great Elphias Doge."

Elphias eagerly shook Harry's hand and said, "And you, Harry. A great honour."


End file.
